Blaze
Blaze is a Diabloceratops from Stracks herd. Witch later merges with Zeus's herd. History Royale the Utahraptors overwhelm Zeus's herd so Strack's herd helps. Blaze saves Drax by charging at Shadow and Shaman and scaring them off. The Fall Blaze and the rest of the herd are trying to cross the great divide by walking through the Salt Dessert. However, the Utahraptor pack is back and this time the herd stampedes and eventually splits up. One group is safe, however, Blaze and a couple other's fall off a cliff and suffer severe injuries. Homecoming Everyone has recovered from the fall and are now trying to catch up. However yet again the Utahraptors are determined to kill one of them so they can eat it. This time the Ceratopsians form a circle and prepare to fight the Utahraptors. The Utahraptors gang up and kill Crimson the rest of the herd takes this chance to escape and run off. Lost and Found Blaze and the rest finally regroup with Zeus and the rest. They are now one big group again. A New King Blaze is quickly seen in the background migrating with the rest of his herd. 5 long years Blaze is quickly seen grazing with his herd. He is also quickly reintroduced. Family Blaze is in the background watching Buck as he is reintroduced to his birth family. Let the Games Begin Blaze's first opponent is Mercury who is on a three battle winning streak. Blaze cuts the streak and wins. However, his next opponent Strack defeats him right afterwords. Old Blood Blaze and a couple others have to stand there ground against the Utahraptors and the Scavengers. A very overwhelming force. Blaze tries to run away however Shaman stands in his way. Blaze decides to make his own way out and smashes Shaman to the ground and runs off alive. However, Shaman chases him to a cliff where he and Shaman both fall and go unconscious. The End of an Era Blaze and Shaman both wake up from the fall that knocked them out previous episode. Blaze wakes up and then Shaman. However Shaman is not hungry and thus they both depart there separate ways without a fight. Another Day Over Blaze has found his way back and happily back with his herd. The Next Generation Blaze is happily grazing with all of his closest friends. Here Lies the Scavengers While patrolling with Tony. Blaze finds out that Tony killed Orion. A good friend of Blaze. Enraged he takes this chance to attack Tony. He fails and Tony knocks him out. Ice Cold Blaze wakes up and tries to spill the beans to the herd on what happened. Tony will not allow this and this time he tries to kill Blaze by stabbing him in the stomach. However this leads Buck to fight Tony. The herd circles Blaze, and with his dying breath spills the beans on Tony. He then dies from his injuries Appearances *DIR SE1 EP6 *DIR SE1 EP8 *DIR SE1 EP9 *DIR SE1 EP11 *DIR SE2 EP13 *DIR SE3 EP1 *DIR SE3 EP3 *DIR SE3 EP5 *DIR SE3 EP6 *DIR SE3 EP7 *DIR SE3 EP8 *DIR SE3 EP10 *DIR SE3 EP12 *DIR SE3 EP13 Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters